


В вакууме сверхновой

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был переведен на Фэндомную битву 2012.<br/>Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg</p>
    </blockquote>





	В вакууме сверхновой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Vaccuum of a Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25673) by saltstreets. 



> Фик был переведен на Фэндомную битву 2012.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

В Лондоне людская масса бурлит и пенится, смог и туман застилают звезды. Небо – размалеванный слой, вбирает в себя всех и вся, не выпуская за границы душного пространства.

В Индии, посреди джунглей, звезды не знали счета. Как-то раз Себастиан Моран поднял взгляд и впервые в жизни ощутил страх. В Индии звезды смеялись над ним, он был крохотным, он был никем в сравнении с ними, пылающими в бархатных глубинах, темных, словно кровь. И хохот этот раздавался над его головой снова, снова и снова. 

Вернувшись в Лондон, Себастиан лелеял надежду, что никогда больше не ощутит этот страх. В Лондоне звезды нарисованы вверху для комфорта. “Ты здесь”, – шепчут звезды Лондона, – “ты здесь; теперь иди домой, выпей чай и посмотри телевизор. Ты здесь.”

В Лондоне звезды были на службе у государства. Они совершенно не пугали Морана.

А потом он встретил Джеймса Мориарти.

Тот стоял, небрежно прислонившись к стене заброшенного склада. Себастиан оторвал взгляд от сияющих туфель, почти касающихся лужи крови и осторожно заглянул ему в глаза. Мориарти дико улыбнулся от уха до уха, и Моран увидел звезды, пронзившие его насквозь. Звезды Индии.

И он испугался второй раз в своей жизни.

\--

_(Годы спустя, сам Джим лежит в луже крови, в этот раз своей собственной, и Себ, хмурясь, смотрит на тело, остро ощущая потерю. Он понимает, что никогда больше не испытает страха, ведь теперь он не может оставить Лондон, а звезды Джима выгорели дотла.)_


End file.
